Flame Alchemist 2006
by Serleena
Summary: Que se passeraitil si un des personnages de FMA sortait du petit écran et débarquait dans notre monde ? C'est ce qui arrive à Roy Mustang, propulsé chez nous suite à un courtcircuit. Petite précision, je ne suis pas le personnage.
1. Une arrivée fracassante

**Bonjour ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! J'avais pensé en faire une qui s'appllerait Mustang et les femmes, mais j'ai changé d'avis et met celle-ci à la place. Dites mwa votre avis.**

* * *

Comme chaque soir depuis quelques semaines je m'apprête à regarder ma série du moment, Full Metal Alchemist. Un manga passionnant. C'est les vacances, il faut beau et chaud, et je ne me doutais pas que j'allais vivre une expérience extraordinaire. Le genre de truc dont rêvent les fans je dois dire.

Il est 17h45, j'allume ma petite télé, le terminal car la série est diffusée sur une châine musicale. Je remercie jamais assez mes grands-parents pour ce cadeau de noël. Je fais le numéro depuis mon fauteuil. Naturellement, ça n'a pas encore commencé, la ponctualité n'est pas le fort de la télé. Tant pis, je ne suis pas pressée. Tout d'un coup, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Qui ose me déranger ?

J'ouvre, et découvre mon voisin Nathan Lavallée, avec un boîtier dans la main. Nou sommes amis depuis le collège.

" Salut Marine ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un petit service pour ma nouvelle invention." dit-il.

Marine, c'est moi. J'ai 20 et vis dans un immeuble, dans une grande ville.

" Ben, c'est que ma série va commencer là. D'ailleurs, j''aurais juré que t'était devant ta téloche toi aussi." répondis-je.

" Je sais. Mais t'inquiètes, t'auras pas besoin de changer de chaîne au contraire."

" Bon alors vas-y."

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il file au salon, et commence à tripatouiller ma télé. Je dois vous dire que la passion de Nathan, c'est de bricoler. Tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi. Un coup d'oeil à l'écran me fait savoir que ma série est sur le point de commencer.

" C'est le dernier épisode, c'est ça ?" fait Nathan.

" Ouais, avec la scène mémorable de Mustang contre Bradley."

Il allume son bidule.

" C'est quoi ça ?" demandais-je intriguée.

" Un récepteur qui va me permettre de recevoir toutes les chaînes du cable."

" C'est pas illégal ça ?"

" Si."

Et ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni tiède on dirait. Pourtant, il fait attention d'habitude. L'exception qui confirme la règle je suppose.

" Je file chez moi pour voir si ça marche."

" T'auras qu'à venir voir ici si tu veux." proposais-je.

" Ok."

Il repart. La série commence et je m'assois. Quelque fois, Nathan et moi on la regarde ensemble, avec une autre copine , Noah. Les minutes passent, et toujours pas de Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il va tout louper si ça continue.

On en arrive au fameux combat Flame Alchemist Vs Pride. La bataille est âpre entre les deux hommes. Je vois Bradley planter son sabre dans l'épaule de Roy qui hurle. Moi aussi ça me fait mal. Tout d'un coup, il se passe un truc pas banal. Mais alors ... jugez-en par vous même. Le boîtier de Nathan, resté sur ma table basse, se met à faire des étincelles. Les étincelles deviennent des éclairs. Qui se propagent à ma télé. Oh Nathan, qu'est-ce que tu as encore trafiqué ?

En tout cas si jamais il explose ma télé, moi je lui explose le beignet. L'image de la télé disparaît, les éclairs l'enveloppent complètement avec un bruit vraiment pas rassurant. Je me planque derrière un coussin. Il y une espèce de flash, et j'entends un grand _BOUM ! CRASH ! . _Puis plus rien. Je n'ose pas voir l'étendue des dégâts. Après quelques instants cependant, je risque un oeil par-dessus. Ma pauvre télé fume comme un barbecue. Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il y a à la place de ma table basse qui attire mon regard.

Je pose mon coussin, sous le choc. Sur les débris de ma table, inconscient, se trouve ... un homme ! Mais pas n'importe qui. Quelqu'un que je connais. Que tous les fans de la série connaissent. Je me lève et m'approche. C'est pas possible. Ca peut pas être lui ! Et pourtant ... ces cheveux d'un noir brillant, ces mèches qui retombent devant les yeux, un costume marron ... et un sabre planté dans l'épaule.

" Marine ! Tout va bien ?" entendis-je.

C'est Nathan. Il entre, remarque l'étranger. La surprise passée, il approche.

" Non d'une diode ! On dirait ... on dirait Mustang ! " dit-il.

" Oui. Je crois même que c'est lui." dis-je doucement.

" Mais ... c'est scientifiquement impossible ! C'est un personnage de dessin animé !" reprend Nathan incrédule.

" Je suis au courant. Bon, il saigne pas mal quand même. Appelle Noah, qu'elle vienne ici."

Nathan ne bouge pas, obnubilé par le visiteur.

" NATHAN GROUILLE !" m'exclamais-je.

Il reprend ses esprits, et se précipite vers le téléphone. Noah décroche après un court instants.

" Noah ? C'est Nathan, je suis chez Marine. Ecoute, il faut absolument que tu vienne, y'a un blessé."

" Non ce n'est pas un de nous c'est ... il vaut mieux que tu voie par toi-même, tu ne croirais pas. Mais rapplique en vitesse ! Et prends de quoi soigner une blessure par lame. Une grande. "

Nathan raccroche, et retourne près de moi. Le sosie de Mustang est toujours inconscient. Je vais chercher un peu de sopalin et commence à éponger le sang autour.

" Il faudrait peut-être lui retirer ce sabre." fait Nathan.

" Ouais, bon. J'y vais."

J'empoigne la lame, et la retire d'un coup sec. Le sang gicle, Nathan se précipite, et plaque une feuille de papier dessus.

" On va devoir le mettre sur mon lit. Je vais mettre des serviettes." dis-je.

Je me lèvre, attrape ce qu'il me faut et revient ensuite. Puis j'attrape les bras de l'individu, Nathan ses jambes et le transporte dans ma chambre. Noah arrive, et c'est Nathan qui l'accueille.

" Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demande-t-elle.

" Suis-moi."

Je vois la tête blonde de Noah dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Elle pousse un cri en voyant l'homme sur mon lit.

" C'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce cirque ? Et ... et lui ... il ressemble à Roy !"

" A mon avis il ne fait pas que lui ressembler." dis-je.

Noah s'approche. Elle commence par le déshabiller avec mon aide. Il présente des coupures un peu partout.

" Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'a magouillé toi ?" demandais-je à Nathan.

" Rien de précis. Je suis retourné chez moi comme tu sais, pour vérifier si mon récepteur marchait. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce court-circuit." répondit-il.

" Marine, comment ce type a-t-il atterri chez toi ?" questionne Noah, qui s'attaquait à la blessure sur l'épaule.

" Si je le savais ! J'étais en train de regarder le Full Metal quand c'est arrivé."

On reste un moment silencieux. Noah termina ses soins, puis nous rejoignit devant mon lit. Nous avions tous les trois les yeux braqués sur cet homme.

Après de longues minutes, celui-ci se réveilla. Il aperçut d'abord le plafond, puis nos visages.

" Où ... où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?" dit-il.

" Vous êtes chez moi. Par conséquent ce serait plutôt à vous de nous dire votre identité." répondis-je.

" Chez vous ... ce n'est pas possible." reprit-il.

" Marrant, c'est exactement ce qu'on se disait." annonça Nathan.

" Pouvez-nous dire votre nom monsieur ?" demanda Noah.

Il nous regarde tour à tour. Jugeant sans doute que nous n'étions pas dangereux, il répondit.

" Je m'appelle Roy. Roy Mustang."

Stupéfaction internationale de notre côté. Roy nous vit ouvrir une bouche à rendre jaloux un hippopotame, et des yeux à faire pâlir une chouette. Non ... quand même pas ...

" Bon. Lequel d'entre vous me fait une blague ?" dis-je.

" Toi ? C'est plutôt à moi qu'on fait un canular là !" répliqua Noah.

On se tourna toutes les deux vers Nathan.

" Je n'y suis pour rien je vous jure ! Je croyais même que c'était vous !" se défendit-il.

" Mais alors, si ce n'est aucun de nous trois... qui est-ce ?" dis-je.

" J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas c'est réussi. Parce que ses blessures sont bien réelle, je vous le garantis." répondit Noah.

" Excusez-moi !" lança Roy.

On remarqua à nouveau sa présence.

" Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?"

" Moi c'est Marine. Voici mon voisin et ami Nathan, et elle c'est Noah, elle vous a soigné. Quant à savoir comment vous avez atterri là, on en sait fichtre rien."

" Si on allait voir ton salon, on y trouvera peut-être des indices." suggéra Nathan.

" Bonne idée tiens." approuvais-je.

On planta là Roy, pour aller inspecter mon salon. Sans se soucier de la table basse, chacun se mit à la recherche d'une trappe par laquelle il aurait pu arriver.

La fouille dura bien une demi-heure.

" Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence. Il n' y a ici ni caméra, ni cachette, ni micro ni ouverture anormale." annonça Nathan.

" Et une fois n'est pas coutume je n'ai pas bougé de la semaine. Donc, impossible d'installer quelque chose sans que je le sache. Aussi extraordinaire que ça puisse paraître, le type dans ma chambre est bel et bien Roy Mustang." ajoutais-je en croisant les bras.

" C'est dingue. Enfin ... Roy n'existe pas. C'est un personnage de dessin animé c'est tout." fit Noah.

" Tu prêche des convertis là. Seulement je te signale que moi, je l'ai vu ou plutôt entendu atterrir dans mon salon." répliquais-je.

" Et moi, j'ai mis au point mon bidule seulement aujourd'hui. Et comme je n'en parle jamais, et vous pouvez me croire sur ce point, il est impossible de le prévoir à l'avance." ajouta Nathan.

Un bip se fit entendre.

" Je dois vous laisser. J'ai du boulot." annonça Noah.

" Je t'amènerais ... Roy on va dire, demain." repris-je.

" Bien. En sortant je t'amène mon lit de campn vu que le tien est occupé."

Elle part, je jette un oeil à Nathan. Il ne sais pas qui faire.

" Ca doit être le bazard chez toi. Tu devrais y aller." dis-je.

" Tu es sûre que ..."

" Ouais ouais. Il est blessé que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?"

Nathan acquiesça, et sortit. Après un soupir, je décidais de déblayer le salon.

Roy vint me trouver à ce moment-là.

" Euh ... Marine ?"

" Oui colonel ?"

" Qui vous a dit que j'étais colonel ?" releva Roy.

" Je le sais c'est tout. Flame Alchemist."

Il s'avance, se plante vers moi et m'ôte le balai des mains.

" Qui es-tu en réalité ?" demande-t-il.

" Pas une espionne de Bradley rassure-toi."

Il me tutoie, je lui rends la pareille.

" Pourtant tu as l'air de le connaître. Et moi aussi. Alors ?"

Je soupirais et le regardais. Il est aussi mignon en vrai qu'à la télé.

" Très bien, tu veux savoir tu va être servi. Mais je te préviens, ça dépasse de très loin ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre."

" Je suis prêt." répond Roy.

" Ca j'en doute. Tu es l'an 2006, au 21ème siècle. Donc dans le futur par rapport à ton pays. Au passage tu es en France. Carrément dans un autre monde, car ici, l'alchimie est un mythe et ne fonctionne pas. C'est bon tu encaisse ?"

" Euh ... je crois."

" Tant mieux, parce que c'est là que ça devient drôle. Si je sais qui tu es, c'est parce que je te regarde tous les jours depuis que Edward Elric et son petit frère on transmuté leur mère. Je sais tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ce que toi tu as fait, le pourquoi du comment. Figure-toi, et accroche-toi, que pour moi tu es un personnage de dessin animé."

" C'est quoi un ... dessin animé ?" interroge-t-il.

" Le nom parle de lui-même Roy. Un dessin qui bouge tout simplement.Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas censé exister. Pourtant tu es là."

Roy me regarde en silence. Je sens bien qu'il ne me croit pas, et c'est normal.

Il me le fait remarquer d'ailleurs.

" Je te comprends. Mais à mon tour de te poser une question. Regarde autour de toi, et hormis les tables, chaises et tableaux dis-moi ce que tu reconnais."

Il promène ses yeux sur mon salon. Il y a pas d'objets qu'il ne connaît pas. Même les bibelots sont bizarres.

" Pas grand-chose on dirait. Et attends un peu de voir l'extérieur. Tu n'es plus dans ton monde Roy." dis-je.

Il eut l'air perdu. Je repris doucement mon balai.

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu aille te reposer. Mais ne t'attends pas à te réveiller en pensant que ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la réalité." avertis-je.

Roy se décida à retourner dasn ma chambre. Et moi, à mon ménage.


	2. Notre monde

**Deuxième chapitre ! Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant notre monde ?** **Merci pour les reviews**

* * *

Le lendemain, je vins réveiller Roy. Au regard qu'il me lança je compris qui'l avait espéré que son arrivée ici n'était qu'un rêve. 

" Je t'avais prévenu. Allez debout, le petit déjeuner est prêt, et j'ai pas mal de choses à te montrer." dis-je.

Il se leva et me suivit à la cuisine. Je lui servit un café. Pour moi, ce serait lait-céréales. Roy me regarda les verser dans mon bol. Je lui tendis une céréale chocolatée.

" Hm c'est bon." décréta-t-il.

" Tu veux de la brioche ou pas ?" demandais-je.

" Volontiers."

Je lui tendis le paquet de brioche tranchée. Tout en mangeant, il examinait la cuisine. Il y avait quelques appareils qui l'intriguait.

" C'est quoi cette boîte noire là-bas ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Un micro-ondes. Ca sert à décongeler les aliments, les réchauffer, les cuire parfois."

" Parce que vous avez de la nourriture congelée ?"

" Oui. Elle se conserve plus longtemps comme ça."

Une fois notre repas terminé, on se rendit au salon. J'avais décidé de lui montrer notre monde via la télé et l'ordinateur. Roy me regarda me gratter la tête. J'hésitais entre les deux appareils. Finalement, j'optais pour l'ordinateur.

" Viens par là, je vais te faire voir ton monde vu de chez moi." annonçais-je en l'allumant.

Je tirais une chaise, il fit de même et s'assit. Roy était fasciné par les images qui défilaient sur mon écran.

" Alors ça c'est un ordinateur. On peut tout un tas de choses avec, et ça vous serait très utile pour le traitement de vos dossiers. Moins fatiguant." commençais-je.

" Ah oui ? Intéressant."

Je cliquais sur le net, et lui montra un site dédié à la série.

" Oh ! C'est moi avec Hawkeye et le Full Metal !" s'exclama-t-il.

Je fis défiler la liste des épisodes, puis lui montra la galerie d'image.

" On dirait que Full Metal a du succès, si j'en juge par ces petites têtes aves des coeurs." fit Roy.

" Oui. Ces têtes comme tu dis sont des émoticônes, ils traduisent une émotion. Et effectivement Ed a du succès. Toi, lui et Al êtes considérés comme les plus mignons. Mais ne me demande pas qui est le premier je n'en sais rien." expliquais-je.

" Moi quelle question."

" Quel prétentieux tu fais."

Il me regarda surpris que j'ai eu l'audace de lui dire ça. Ben oui mon pote ! Je suis pas sous tes ordres mwa. Je lui fit voir les galeries d'images.

" C'est quoi ce bidule sous ta main ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Une souris. Ca sert à bouger la petite flèche que tu vois là."

Je fis bouger le curseur, et retint un rire en le voyant bouger la tête en même temps. Je lui montrais comment s'en servir, et le laissa naviguer tout seul. En l'empêchant quand même d'aller voir des images "embarrassantes". Lorqu'il m'en demanda la raison, je lui répondis que les fans avaient beaucoup d'imagination.

" MOI AVEC UN HOMME !" s'écria-t-il.

" Je me doute vu ta réaction que ce n'est pas vrai, mais bon ... s'il te plaît, pour ton bien-être, et celui de ma machine, je te demande instamment d'éviter d'y faire un tour. Tu risque d'être traumatisé."

" Pas de danger ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir des horreurs pareilles !"

Je le laissa s'amuser dix minutes, puis je décrétais qu'on devait passer chez Nathan et aller voir Noah à l'hôpital. Nathan ayant un frère qui faisait la même taille que Roy, il pourrait sans doute lui prêter des vêtements. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'ami Mustang. Il le trouvait très bien son costume ( lavé au passage).

" N'oublie pas que tu as fait un bond de 91 ans dans le futur. La mode a changé." répondit Nathan.

Il fourragea dans son placard, et en extraya un jean, un t-shirt et une chemise. Roy de son côté, observait les lieux.

" Tiens tu as un ordinateur. Tu as la terre nette dessus ?" dit-il.

" La terre nette ?" répéta Nathan.

" Il veut dire l' Internet. Je lui ai montré avant de venir."

Nathan hocha la tête, et montra à Roy où il pouvait se changer. On afficha un sourire satisfait quand il revint. Maintenant, direction l'hôpital. Noah parut ravie de revoir Roy. Faut que vous dire que c'est son personnage préféré, et de loin.

" Pourquoi c'est pas chez moi qu'il a atterri !" soupira-t-elle.

" Parce que tu n' habite pas à côté de Géo Trouvetou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." répondis-je.

Elle resta à le regarder d'un air rêveur.

" Tu compte le soigner avant le nouvel an ou bien ..." repris-je.

" Oui pardon ! Allez monsieur le beau gosse, on tombe la chemise ! C'est fou que ça lui va bien d'ailleurs."

Roy me jeta un regard, et j' hochais la tête. Noah examina chacune de ses blessures, en essayant de retenir sa bave devant un Roy à moitié nu. Et moi aussi. Quand elle eut renouvelé ses bandages, il se rhabilla et la remercia avec un sourire tout à fait royesque. Qui arracha à Noah un gémissement d'envie.

Et maintenant, aux courses. Le Flame Alchemist fut émerveillé par le magasin au je l' avais emmené. Il n'avait pas assez de deux yeux pour tout voir. On va finir par se faire remarquer.

" Tu aime la pêche ou pas ?" demandais-je au rayon yaourt.

Pas de réponse. Je me tournais : il avait disparu. Avec un soupir, je posais le pack de dessert et alla le chercher. Mon intuition me dicta d'aller faire un tour au rayon femme. Bingo. Et il était dans la lingerie en plus. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Roy examinait d'un air perplexe un string, se demandant bien où est-ce que ça se mettait. Puis la réponse se forma dans son esprit, à en juger par le sourire qu'il affichait.

" Je vois que t'as compris ce que c'était." lançais-je.

" J'ai comme un doute. C'est ... pour le bas ?" répondit-il.

" Tout à fait. D'ailleurs faut que j'en prenne merci."

" QUOI ? Tu porte ce genre de choses ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Comme la majorité des filles oui."

Vision fugitive dans son esprit d'un certain lieutenant féminin avec ça. Roy sentit son sang battre à ses tempes. Il entendit à peine ce que je lui disais.

" Roy-euh !"

" Hein quoi ? Tu disais ?"

" Que toi aussi t'avais besoin de sous-vêtements. Tiens essaye ça."

Il baissa les yeux vers ce que je lui avais fourré dans les mains. Moi, je le poussais vers les cabines d'essayage. Après quoi, je me posais sur un fauteuil devant les cabines.

" Alors ? Ca te va ?" lançais-je.

" C'est moulant quand même." répondit-il derrière le rideau.

" Ah oui ?" demandais-je d'un air innocent, que trahissait un sourire.

" Oui."

" Vraiment ?"

" Oui vraiment. Confortable mais moulant."

" T'en es sûr ?"

" Mais puisque je te le dis !" s'emporta-t-il en écartant brusquement le rideau.

Oh rawr ! Hé les filles, Roy en boxer ça vaut vraiment le détour ! Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il piqua un fard et rabattit brusquement le bout de tissu. Il devait y avoir cinq personnes au bas mot à l'avoir vu. Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire.

" Oh la tête de Noah quand elle va savoir ça !"

Roy me rejoignit tête basse. Moi, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas rire. Le pauvre, il venait de se payer la honte de sa vie je crois. On rentra, rangea nos course et je lui fis voir la télé. Il passait un clip de rap. Je racontais à Roy que cette musique servait à faire passer des messages sur les problèmes de la société actuelle.

" Des problèmes ? Je vois pas où est le problème là ! Ce type est posé au milieu d'un bassin, avec je ne sais combien de filles superbes à moitié nues qui lui chantent : _toi t'es super hé ho hé ho_ ! Moi quand je vais quelque part, y'a personne qui fait hé ho hé ho !" dit-il.

" Là t'as pas tort Hector !" rigolais-je.

" Hector ? Mon prénom c'est Roy pas Hector."

" Je sais, c'est pour la rime."

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Tant pis. Un aute clip arriva, avec des filles cette fois. Roy afficha un air béat devant leur danse. Tsss !

" Bon ça va être l'heure de manger. Lève-toi."

Mais il était scotché devant la télé. Il passait une chanteuse colombienne au déhanché célèbre. Roy bavait littéralement. Moi j'attrapais la télécommande et éteignis. Il protesta sur-le-champ.

" Suffit pour ce matin ! Y'a le repas à faire." répondis-je.

" Et alors ? Fais-le."

Ouah le macho ! Non mais dans tes rêves mon gars !

" Tu te lèves et tu viens m'aider." repris-je.

" Bah pourquoi ? Tu sais pas cuisiner ?"

Retenez-moi ou je le tarte.

" Si, mais il est hors de question que tu reste là les bras croisés. Je ne suis pas ton esclave, alors tu te lèves avant que je m'énerve. Franchement c'est pas la galanterie qui t'étouffe toi !"

" Si je suis galant !"

" Prouve-le !"

Il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Bien. Je lui demandais de surveiller une sauce qui chauffait dans le micro-ondes. Il resta là à le regarder tourner, quand tout d'un coup ... _paf !_

" Marine ! Ca a explosé !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Heureusement que je t'avais demandé de surveiller !" dis-je en me précipitant.

J'arrêtais le micro-ondes, et enleva ma sauce.

" T'es sûre que c'est comestible cette sauce ? " dit-il.

" T'es sûr que t'as les yeux en face des trous ? Je t'avais dit de vérifier quand ce serait assez chaud !"

" Hé ho ! Je veux bien être gentil mais encore faut-il que je sache me servir de ces trucs !"

" Regarde le bouton là, je te l'ai montré tout à l'heure. Y'a marqué _stop_. On fait pas plus clair." répliquais-je.

Roy soupira et croisa les bras. Moi je nettoyais l'engin, et on finit par se mettre à table. L'après-midi venu, je l'emmenais au cinéma. Il garda la bouche ouverte durant tout le film. Arriva un moment où un des acteurs surgit, et il poussa un grand cri, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte de le garder chez moi.

" Wow ! C'est fascinant ce cinéma !" décréta-t-il en sortant.

" Vi. Mais t'étais pas obligé de crier."

" J'ai eu peur c'est tout !" se défendit-il.

" Sans blague ?"

Comme le ciné n'était pas loin, on rentrait à pied. Je l'entendis parler du film pendant un quart d'heure. Bon, où est-ce que je le débranche ?

" Par là, on va faire un tour au centre-ville." dis-je en tournant.

Il découvrit les boutiques de nos jours, et je décidais de lui offrir une glace. Qu'il mangea avec gourmandise. Bon, on va essayer de pas trop fantasmer là-dessus non plus.

" Viens dans cette boutique, je dois prendre une housse pour mon portable." annonçais-je.

On entra. Je commençais à examiner les housses, tandis qu'il se promenait dans le magasin. _Dong ! _Je tournais la tête pour le voir accroupi, une main sur le front.

" Tu as flanqué un coup de boule à la vitre ?" demandais-je.

" Le contraire me paraît difficilement réalisable."

Ah là là. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Ce qu'on fit, et il ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver la télé. Il la regarda jusque tard, zappant sans cesse.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pense de notre monde ?" demandais-je depuis mon lit de camp.

" Amusant. Vous avez un tas d'objets très utiles."

En effet. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais le garder chez moi. Faudrait qu'on en discute avec les amis demain.


	3. L'histoire a changé

**Falut ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Amusez-vous bien ! Et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Deuxième nuit de Roy chez moi. Il dort dans ma chambre, moi dans mon salon. Comme hier, je vais le réveiller.

" Roy ? Debout mon grand !"

" Mmmvedormir." me répondit-il en roulant sur le dos.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je m'accroupis, et lui murmura :

" Si tu n'ouvre pas les yeux, je te roule une pelle."

Gagné, il ouvre de grandes billes et me regarde plutôt choqué.

" Je plaisantais rassure-toi. Le petit déjeuner est prêt."

Il inspire à fond, agacé de s'être fait avoir. Après quoi il me rejoint. Aujourd'hui, nous devons aller voir Nathan pour savoir ce qui a bien se passer pour que Roy atterrisse chez moi. Mine de rien, je m'interroge. S'il est arrivé avant la fin de l'histoire, comment ça s'est terminé alors ? Ca avait beau être une rediffusion, ce petit accident a bien dû changer quelque chose. Noah a dû enregistrer l'épisode, faudra que je lui demande.

On termina notre repas quand le téléphone sonna.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?" demande-t-il en cherchant la provenance de ce son étrange.

" Le téléphone Roy."

" Ah bon ? Il sonne zarb."

Zarb ? Il commence à prendre l'accent du coin on dirait. Je décroche, c'est Noah.

" Tiens je pensais justement à toi." dis-je.

" C'est gentil ça. Dis donc, j'ai visionné le dernier épisode du Full Metal hier soir. Tu ne devinera jamais." me dit-elle.

" L' histoire a changé."

" OO ! Comment le sais-tu ?

" Suffit de réfléchir trente secondes. Si Roy est arrivé ici, ça forcément eu des conséquences." expliquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

" Ca c'est sûr ! Et de grosses conséquences !" reprend-elle.

" Du genre ?"

" Genre un mort et des prisonniers. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer ce soir, je vous montrerais tout ça. Comment va notre beau brun ?"

" Bien, il semble s'adapter gentiment. Il adore la télé et l'ordinateur. Surtout la terre nette comme il dit."

" La quoi ? "

" Internet si tu préfère."

Noah pouffa de rire. Puis elle m'annonça que sa pause était terminée, et raccrocha. Roy s'était installé à l'ordinateur. Bon moi, j'allais m'habiller et faire mon lit. Ceci fait, je vins chercher Roy.

" Tu viens il faut qu'on aille chez Nathan." dis-je.

" Attends je regarde ma galerie d'images."

Encore ? Ca doit bien faire la troisième fois en deux jours. Mégalo va. Mais moi je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre après monsieur. Je l'empoigne et le tire hors de la chaise.

" Debout j'ai dit !"

" Maaaaiiiis !"

Je mets l'ordi en veille, et on sort. Quelques instants plus tard, je sonne chez Nathan.

" Oh la la !" m'exclamais-je en me frappant le front.

" Quoi ?" questione Roy.

" J'avais complètement oublié ! Il risque pas d'être là, il est partit pour deux semaines avec son cousin et des potes." expliquais-je.

" Ben c'était bien la peine de me réveiller si tôt !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Quoi si tôt ! Il était 9h30 ! Tu dois faire ça souvent à Central !" rispotais-je.

" Ah oui. Et maintenant ? "

" Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je. On va rentrer pour le moment. Ce soir on va chez Noah, ton arrivée a dû avoir des conséquences sur l'histoire."

On fit demi-tour. Hé une minute. Nathan est le seul à pouvoir renvoyer Roy chez lui, et il absent. Ca veut dire ... qu'il va rester deux semaines chez moi ! YOUPI ! Finalement je suis contente. Roy se remet bien sûr devant l'ordi.

" Attends, je dois voir si j'ai des messages." dis-je.

Je pris la souris de sa main, et cliquais sur messagerie. Des pubs, la facture du compte ... rien de neuf.

" Tu peux envoyer des messages ?" questionna-t-il.

" Oui bien sûr. A travers le monde entier."

" Whoâh !"

" Tiens, tu veux voir des trucs drôles ?" proposais-je.

" Ouais pourquoi pas ?"

Je pris une chaise et m'assit. On passa le reste de la matinée à rire comme des baleines. Le midi, il m'aide pour le repas. L'après-midi se passa en partie devant un DVD d'un humoriste. Et enfin le soir, on alla chez Noah. Elle nous fit asseoir au salon, et mit la cassette dans son magnéto.

" Je vous préviens, c'est pas gai du tout." avertit-elle.

" Tu peux y aller, on a assez ri aujourd'hui." répondis-je.

Elle lança la vidéo, et vint se mettre à côté de Roy. Les premières minutes furent normales. Arriva la scène du combat, normale aussi. Jusqu'au moment où Roy disparut dans une lumière blanche. En voyant l'homonculus lui transpercer l'épaule il avait porté une main à sa blessure. Dans la télé Bradley s'était reculé quand la lumière était apparue. Puis il regarda étonné l'endroit où se trouvait Roy quelques secondes auparavant. L'enfant de Pride arriva comme prévu, et comme prévu se fit étrangler par son père.

" Mais quelle horreur !" souffla Roy horrifié.

" Tu l'as dit. Mais venant de ce genre de pourriture ça ne m'étonne pas." fit Noah.

Le Généralissime laissa là le corps de l'enfant et sortit. La scène suivante fur le combat entre Ed et Envy, qui ne changeait pas lui. Roy poussa un cri quand il vit Ed mort.

" Calme-toi ! Al va le ramener." dis-je en le repoussant doucement en arrière.

Effectivement c'est ce qui arriva. Retour à la maison de Pride. On vit arriver Archer en boîtant, et il rencontra son supérieur. Riza arriva pour prêter main forte à Roy comme prévu, sauf qu'elle trouva Archer et Bradley dehors.

L' homme bionique la remarqua, et lui tira dessus.

" Riza non !" s'écria Roy.

" Oh merde !" ajoutais-je.

Un silence suivit. On voyait Riza se vider de son sang.

" Il ... il l'a tuée ?" demandais-je.

Noah acquiesça en silence. Peu après, les hommes de Mustang ainsi que le major Armstrong furent faits prisonniers, à perpétuité. L'épisode se termina sur la promesse des frères de se retrouver. Noah éteignit les appareils. On resta un moment silencieux, assez choqués par ce qu'on venait de voir.

" Le message est très clair : Roy doit absolument vaincre Pride, autrement ses subordonnés le paieront cher." dit Noah.

" Pride ?" releva Roy.

" C'est le nom d' homonculus de Bradley. Le hic ma chère, c'est que seul Nathan est en mesure de le faire, et il est parti en vacances." annonçais-je.

" Ah."

Roy était tout triste, et ça nous fit mal de le voir comme ça. Je me penchais vers lui :

" Ne t'en fais pas Roy, rien de ce qu'on a vu est définitif. Si ton arrivée a changé la fin, ton retour devrait tout arranger." dis-je.

" Tu crois ?"

" Mais oui ! On te renverra au bon moment t'inquiètes pas."

Il sourit. Bien !

" Au fait, et pour le film ?" questionnais-je.

" Là aussi y'a du nouveau. Roy et Riza n'y sont pas, et leurs collègues n'ont plus. mais ça ne change rien à la fin. Ed a simplement eu plus de mal à arrêter l'invasion." raconta Noah.

" Edward va revenir ?" fit Roy.

" Bien sûr. Mais il ne restera pas longtemps."

" Je me demande si on est les seuls à avoir remarqué le problème." dit Noah.

" Oh certainement pas ! Nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce qu'il en est en réalité, mais tous ceux qui étaient devant leur télé avant-hier ont dû avoir une surprise." répondis-je en tripotant une de mes mèches.

" Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a plus qu'à attendre le retour de l'inventeur. Il va rester deux semaines chez toi j' hallucine."reprit Noah.

J'affichais un grand sourire.

" Rassure-toi ! Dès que t'as du temps libre on te retrouve !"

" Y'a intérêt !"

Moi et Roy on revint au bercail. Je le trouvais bien silencieux.

" Ca va ?" demandais-je.

" Hm ? Oh euh ouais, plus ou moins. C'est pas facile de voir ses amis se faire descendre et capturer."

Tu m'étonne. Une fois dans l'appartement, on se prépara pour dormir. Par curiosité, je fis un tour sur les sites FMA. J'avais vu juste : tous les fans ayant regardé l'épisode ont assisté à la disparition de Roy. La grande question, à par pourquoi, c'était où était-il passé. Il est chez moi ! Gnierk gnierk gnierk.

J'ai Roy pour moi toute seule pendant quinze jours ! Merci Nathan, t'as bien choisi ton moment pour partir.

J'allais voir comment se sentait notre cher Flame Alchemist. Oh il allait bien, si ce n'est qu'il arborait une tête d'enterrement. Il me vit dans la glace. Prise d'une impulsion, je lui fit une horrible grimace. Il haussa les sourcils, et éclata de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" me demanda-t-il en se tournant, hilare.

" J'essaye simplement de te remonter le moral. Te monte pas le bourrichon, il est hors de question qu'on laisse l'histoire finir comme ça."

Il me sourit gentiment. Qu'es-ce qu'il est trognon quand même !

" En tout cas, je suis coincé là pendant quinze jours, si j'ai bien compris." reprit-il en enfilant son haut de pyjama.

Oh attendez là. Je rêve ou quoi ? Il ... Roy Mustang ... le mec le plus canon de Central ...et sûrement d' Amestris ... il est devant moi ... ET IL SE DESHABILLE ! Et apparemment il ne s'en pas compte.

" Oui c'est ça." répondis-je d'une petite voix.

" Bon. Ben c'est pas grave."

Non non ! Du tout. Il défait sa ceinture. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste ou je m'en vais ? C'est que ce genre de spectacle ne se reproduira pas. Je suis là, dveant la porte de ma chambre torturée par un cruel dilemme. Il commence à baisser son pantalon, et semble se rendre compte de ma présence, et tourne la tête vers moi. Je rougis, et me décide à m'en allez ( et merde tiens !)

Roy secoua la tête, et termina de mettre son pyjama ( sans moi bwaaaah !).

La vie est injuste quand même.


	4. Les vacances de Roy

**Et un quatrième chapitre tout chaud ! Euh ... tout frais pardon. Quoique qu'il assez osé je trouve. Et vous ? Préparez de quoi éponger la bave et un anti-stress aussi. Moi-même je vais finir par détester Marine.**

* * *

Du coup, je vous raconte pas le rêve que j'ai fait. Enfin passons. J'allais le réveiller encore une fois, et il ne fit pas trop de manières ce coup-ci. Mais quand même, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. 

" Comment tu fais quand tu bosse ?" demandais-je.

" Hawkeye se charge de me réveiller en général. Mais pas aussi gentiment que toi je dois dire."

Traduction : elle le réveille à coup de 9mm. Charmant. On termina notre petit-déjeuner, et devinez-où il va se mettre ? L'ordinateur, bien vu. Moi, c'est la télé. Chacun son truc. Pourtant, je compte pas passer la matinée devant. Vers les 10h20, je lui propose d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ouah, il ne proteste même pas pour délaisser l'ordi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive il est malade ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voilà en ville. J'entre dans une boutique d'accessoires fantaisie. Lui ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

" Tiens regarde, t'en pense quoi de ces boucles d'oreilles ?" demandais-je en montrant deux boucles avec des petites plumes.

" Etranges."

" Oui je suppose que c'est pas courant à Central."

Je continue à examiner les articles. Soudain, j'avise des oreilles de chat noires sur un serre-tête. Héhé, petite idée. Je les attrape, et m'approche de Roy par derrière. Comme il s'est assis ça va simplifier les choses.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande-t-il en portant les mains à ses cheveux.

" Touche pas, ça te va trop bien." répondis-je en lui retenant les poignets.

" Mais tu m'a mis quoi ?"

" Des oreilles de chats ! Regarde."

Je le pousse devant une glace. Il est vraiment trop chou avec. Je prends une photo avec mon portable.

" T'es vraiment trop craquant comme ça. Mimi mignon, chachat Roy !"

" J'ai l'air ridicule oui."

Un regard d'une vendeuse surprit dans la glace lui démontre le contraire.

" Miaou !" fait-il.

" Franchement je crois que je vais te les prendre !" dis-je en rigolant.  
" Ah non ! J'aurais l'air de quoi en me pointant avec ça au Q.G ?"

" Je voudrais bien voir ça."

Il repose les oreilles. Un peu plus loin, on trouve des boas à plumes. Imaginez-le avec un violet prenant la pose. Vraiment fendard. On continue comme ça pendant une bonne heure, avant d'aller acheter des sandwiches et aller au parc.

" Ch'est chuper bon." fait Roy.

" T'as de la mayonnaise partout. Tiens."

Je lui tends un mouchoir. Une fois son repas avalé, il s'allonge sur l'herbe avec un sourire satisfait. Sûr que ça doit être des vacances pour lui. Plus de rapports, pas de lever trop tôt ... pas de lieutenant sur le dos, bref le bonheur. Bien sûr, il regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son alchimie, mais à part ça.

" Dis, tu veux pas un dessert ? Comme une crêpe, y'a une crêperie pas loin." proposais-je.

" Oui je veux bien. Tu va m'en chercher une ?" répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

" Rien du tout. Lève-toi et marche mon fils."

" Oh allez steup !" gémit-il en faisant la moue.

Non mais regardez-le ! Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau mon gars. T'es peut-être mignon, mais je suis pas ta servante.

" Rien à faire. Tu te lève et tu me suis." repris-je fermement.

" Aww ! T'es pas gentille avec moi !"

Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute le bougre ! Et vas-y que je t'affiche un air de bébé boudeur, des yeux de chien battu ...

" Pardon ? Pas gentille alors que t'es nourri, logé, blanchi ? J'aurais très bien pu aller te refourguer à l'hosto quand t'as débarqué, et ne plus m'occuper de toi je te signale ! Au lieu de ça je t'accueille, je te fais soigner, tu squatte ma piaule et je te paie tout ! Alors, le moins que tu puisse faire señor Mustang, c'est de lever ton joli petit cul de là et deme suivre ! Non mais sans blague !"

" Bon bon, t'as gagné ! Je lève mon joli petit cul et je te suis."

" Merci."

Il me suit sans se départir de son sourire.

"_ Joli petit cul elle a dit ? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là._"

Nous voilà devant la crêpière. Je me charge de la commande. Soudain, alors qu'elle est en train de faire cuire les crêpes, Roy me lance :

" Tu trouve vraiment que j'ai un joli petit cul ?"

Oh la honte ! Y me sort ça devant la vendeuse ! Je rêve ! Et attendez vous n'avez rien vu. La bonne femme, pas farouche pour deux sous, se penche sur le côté où il se trouve.

" Oui, elle a raison." dit-elle.

Qui dit mieux ? Lui sourit, flatté. S'il se met à draguer la crêpière, on est pas dans la mouise. Touche pas c'est à moi ! Oh mais ! Heureusement, nos crêpes sont prêtes et nous voilà de retour sur sa pelouse adorée.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." reprend Roy en regardant l'espèce de mousse blanche qui recouvre sa crêpe.

! Ah parce qu'il veut une réponse en plus. Ok.

" Bien sûr."

" C'est gentil."

" Je t'en prie."

Je mord dans ma crêpe au sucre, tandis qu'il médite sur la sienne. Je l'interroge pour savoir ce qui bugue.

" C'est comestible cette mousse ?"

" Mais évidemment patate !"

" Il a pas fait long feu le joli petit cul." remarque-t-il.

J'attrape un fou rire, et Roy ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Une fois le rire calmé, j'explique :

" Ca s'appelle de la Chantilly, c'est sucré et ça accompagne les desserts."

Il goûte, et visiblement ça lui plaît vu la vitesse à laquelle il la mange. Pour un peu il en oublierait sa crêpe.

" J'en ai chez moi sit tu veux." annonçais-je.

" Tant mieux, je ne connais rien de meilleur."

J'ai peur pour ma Chantilly. On se dore la pilule un moment, quand j'ai l'idée de l'amener à la piscine.

" Quoi ? Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'eau !" s'exclame-t-il.

" Tu n'aime pas la pluie parce qu'elle t'empêche de te servir de ton alchimie." rectifiais-je.

" Il n'empêche que je ne sais pas nager." insiste-t-il.

" Relax Roy ! On restera là tu auras pied. Et puis il est hors de question que je te laisse te noyer."

" Bon ... après tout vu la chaleur qu'il fait ça peut pas faire de mal." concède Roy.

On rentre pour se préparer. Je l'entends qui ouvre mon frigo et fourrage dedans.

" Ah ! Voilà. Chantilly." dit-il en sortant une bouteille au capuchon blanc.

Il l'ouvre, et cherche comment ça fonctionne. Roy appuie sur le bouton et la crème sort. J'arrive et le voit avec de la Chantilly sur les doigts, qu'il mange avec délice. Hum. On se calme. Du moins on essaye.

" Qu'est-ce que tu magouille avec ma Chantilly toi ?" lançais-je.

" J'adore ce truc. On peut en amener ?"

" Non mais t'es pas un peu guedin ? Je vais pas me radiner avec une bouteille de Chantilly !"

Oh la la ! Oh que j'aime pas ça ! Enfin si ! Euh non ! Jugez-en par vous même :

Il me regarde avec les doigts dans la bouche, assez provocateur. Puis il se remet de la Chantilly, et continue à la manger. Il cherche à faire quoi là ?

" Roy. Pose cette Chantilly à sa place."

Il secoue négativement la tête, sans s'interrompre. Ooooh ! Je m'avance.

" S'il te plaît."

" Non."

Bon. J'essaie de la lui prendre, mais comme il est plus grand il la met aussitôt hors de ma portée. Si j'ai bien compris va falloir ruser. Voyons ... tiens je vais essayer les chatouilles. Ca marche, j'attrape la bouteille et la planque dans le frigo.

" Et maintenant file te changer." dis-je.

" Hmph !"

Il sort enfin de la cuisine. J'inspire une ou deux fois. Whoâh. Ca promet une super nuit ça encore tiens. J'aurais dû penser que le coup de la Chantilly c'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre quand on serait à la piscine.

" Il est où mon maillot ?" questionne Roy depuis la chambre.

" Sur le lit."

" Quoi ce bout de chiffon c'est ce que je dois porter !" s'exclame-t-il.

Je vais le voir. Roy regarde son maillot, l'air perplexe.

" Oui c'est ça. Les bermudas, sorte de pantalon court, sont interdits là-bas. Et tout le monde sera comme toi."

Roy me lance un regard pas vraiment ravi, et le met dans le sac où se trouve déjà ma serviette. Moi je vais mettre mon maillot en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

Vingt minute plus tard on se retrouve devant le bassin intérieur. Là là là !

Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi bien fichu ! Même avec sa serviette autour de la taille, Roy est franchement hot. Tiens, il rougit on dirait. C'est que dans l'animé ils ne sont qu'en 1915. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant que j'avais pas grand chose moi non plus.

" Tu compte rester planté là ?" lançais-je.

Roy arrive, et nous allons dehors. Sur la pelouse, il est bien obligé d'enlever sa serviette. Respire Marine, respire ! J'avais raison tout à l'heure. La Chantilly sur les doigts c'était de la rigolade. Par contre lui, il bave littéralement en regardant les filles passer.

" Tu va pas en profiter j'espère, Don Roy ? " lançais-je amusée.

" Non non." lâche-t-il.

Mouais. Pas très convaincant. Je crois qu'un peu d'eau fraîche s'impose.

" Allez ! On va se baigner."

" Ah non non non ! Je reste là moi." proteste Roy.

" Que dalle !"

Je tire sa main et parvient à le relever. Puis tant bien que mal je l'amène devant le bassin.

" Je vais pas t'obliger à faire des longueurs. Allez viens tu risque rien."

Je remarque alors qu'il fait une fixation sur mon ventre. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai un nombril en trop ?

" C'est quoi ce bout de métal là ?" demande-t-il en montrant mon nombril.

" Oh ça ? C'est un piercing. Une boucle d'oreille pour le corps."

Ca le fascine on dirait. Il s'avance, et tends une main hésitante. Moi je recule.

Il avance, je recule ... et descend les escaliers de la piscine. Roy n'a pas l'air de calculer l'astuce.

" T'as vu où tu es ?" lançais avant qu'il n'attrape mon piercing.

Roy me regarde enfin en face, puis autour de lui. Ca le surprend d'être là.

Puis je lui montre un jeu classique de la baignade : s'éclabousser. Après quoi, je lui montre des mouvements de brasse, et le porte pour qu'il nage. Je le lâche au bout d'un certain temps, et il nage tout seul. Au bout de trois heures dans l'eau on décide de se sécher. Tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose qui me chatouille.

C'est Roy qui joue avec mon anneau.

" Tu t'amuse bien ?" questionnais-je un brin surprise.

Il rougit et ôte sa main derechef.

" Désolé."

" Si ça te plaît tant, on peut t'aller en faire un."

" Non ça va."

Cinq minutes après il recommence.

" Roy !"

" Pardon ! Ca m'intrigue ce ... piercing."

" Je vois ça ? Ca te plaît tant que ça ?" demandais-je en le regardant.

" Oui c'est très sens ... euh mignon. Joli quoi."

Je souris. A charge de revanche pour la Chantilly mon pote. Le soir venu, je téléphone à Noah pour voir si elle est disponible.Quand elle apprends que j'ai vu Roy en maillot de bain elle manque de m'exploser les tympans. Je ne juge pas utile de lui parler de l'épisode de la Chantilly et encore moins de mon piercing.

Noah propose d'aller aux foires franches, ce que j'accepte avec joie. Je vais demander l'avis de Roy. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Juste une précision, je suis dans ma chambre en train de changer de piercing. J'avais pas vu qu'il était là.

" Hé ho Roy ! Je te cause !"

" Hein ?"

" Tu veux aller à la fête foraine ou pas ?" répétais-je.

" Où ça ?"

" Bon c'est bon Noah, on va lui faire découvrir ça."

Je raccroche, et termine mon affaire. Le soir, Noah passe nous prendre. Roy a l'air d'un gamin devant une boutique de jouets quand on arrive. Noah propose un grand huit. Hm, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, Roy est blanc comme un linge quand on en sort. On repère un banc où ilpourra récupérer. Je montre à ma copine la photo de Roy avec ses oreilles de chat.

" Oh qu'il est chou ! Oh j'adore !" s'extasie-t-elle.

" Qui est chou ?" fait Roy depuis son banc.

" Toi avec tes oreilles." répondis-je.

Noah me demande ensuite comment il est en maillot. J'affiche une moue expressive qui lui tiens lieu de réponse. Puis on retourne aux manèges, et Roy nous regarde avec un certain effroi dans une attraction pour le moins décoiffante.

" Allez ! On fini cette soirée en beauté ! On va en boîte !" clame Noah.

" En boîte ? " fait Roy.

" Ouais, en boîte !" sourit-elle.

On lui prends chacune un bras et on l'y amène. Roy a l'air de trouver le concept intéressant. Noah a le privilège de danser un slow avec lui. Mais il en faudra un peu plus pour qu'il se lâche. Donc, moi et Noah on l'entraîne sur la piste aussi souvent que possible. Roy finit par se lâcher, un peu trop même. En effet, c'est un Mustang rond comme une bille que Noah ramène chez moi.

" Tu veux de l'aide ?" demande-t-elle.

" Non non ça ira." dis-je en soutenant Roy qui sourit comme un niais.

Dans l'immeuble, il se met à chanter et j'ai du mal à pas m'écrouler de rire. Déjà qu'il ne parle pas anglais, sa chanson est entrecoupée de hoquets. Et il se plaint que le bâtiment tangue. Nous voilà devant ma porte. Roy a cessé de chanter pour déblatérer je ne sais quoi.

" ... et toi aussi t'es ma copine ! Passke qu'avec toi je m'amûûûse ! Z'est pas comme za à Zentral. Y'a pas de boîte, ni de faires fronches. On z'ennuie là-bas."

Je le traîne jusqu'à la chambre.

" C'est bien Roy. Maintenant faut te coucher." dis-je en le lâchant.

Je commence à défaire le lit, sors son pyjama. Roy ne tient pas sur ses guibolles, et s'affale sur mes épaules. Je manque de tomber le pif le premier sur le matelas.

Je me dégage pour lui faire face, et voilà-t-il pas qu'il me serre contre lui. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais été ravie.

" Euh Roy ? C'est l'heure de dormir !" dis-je incertaine.

Il ne réponds pas et pose sa tête sur la mienne. Misère !

" On zamusera encore gomme za demain ?" demande-t-il.

" Plus ou moins. Allez, mets-toi au lit je suis fatiguée."

C'est là que ça devient drôle. Enfin je crois. Je sais pas. Roy glisse une main dans mes cheveux, penche ma tête en arrière ... et applique ses lèvres sur les miennes.( ! au moins cinquante fois)

Ca dure à peine dix secondes. Mais pour moi le choc est énorme. On reste là plantés sans dire pendant un moment. Finalement je réagis et me libère. Sauf que Roy s'écroule sur mon lit et m'entraîne avec lui. Heureusement, il s'endort aussitôt, ce qui me permet de me lever. Je le mets dans le bon sens et file au salon. Quelle journée et quelle soirée !

Je ne vais pas dormir je crois.


	5. I'm with you

**Avant-dernier chapitre, plus court celui-là. J'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Au fait, petit message à Lara Timquogni : si tu veux ce que je t'ai proposé, dis-moi où je peux te joindre.**

* * *

La semaine suivante commença moins bien pour Roy. Déjà parce qu'il fit des cauchemars. Et quels cauchemars. Au vu de ce qu'il a vécu ça ne m'étonne pas. Cette nui-là, je l'entendis gémir depuis mon salon. Je décidais d'aller voir.

" Non ... Maes ... ne la suit pas ..."

Je me rendis compte avec surprise qu'il pleurait. Sans plus attendre je m'approche pour l'en délivrer.

" AH ! crie-t-il en sursautant.

Un peu plus et il me flanquait un bon coup de boule. Roy était en nage, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

" Roy, ça va ?" demandais-je en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

" Non ... j'ai rêvé de la mort de Maes. Comme dans la série."

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire.

" Attends ... ne me dis pas que tu l'a regardé."

" Si ..."

" Bon sang Roy tu es maso ou quoi ? Je t'avais pourtant déconseillé de le faire. Comment peut-on avoir envie de voir ça ?"

" Je n'ai pas attention que c'était ce CD-là. Et une fois lancé je n'ai pu que regarder." explique-t-il.

Roy se passa une main sur le visage. Voir son meilleur ami mourir a dû être terrible pour lui. J'aperçois une larme couler. Il retient ses sanglots, mais je devine à quel point ça le touche. Ce qui se comprend parfaitement. Je le console comme je peux, avant qu'il ne me serre contre lui. Tiens ça faisait longtemps.

Finalement il éclate littéralement en sanglots, et sérieux ça me fait mal.

Tout d'un coup je remarque un petit quelque chose. Que j'aurais dû remarquer quand je lui ai mis la main sur l'épaule. Oh les fans de Roy tueraient pour être à ma place à cet instant. (_Ndla : tu m'étonnes !_ ) Ne m'en veuillez pas, je ne le lui ait pas demandé. Seulement ... je crois qu'il ne porte pas son pyjama cette fois.

En tout cas pas le haut. Non il pas tout nu ! Si ? Roy se calme, mais ne me lâche pas. Ce gars va finir par me rendre dingue.

Je m'écarte légèrement. C'est fou ce que nos visages sont près quand même.

" Va mieux ?" demandais-je.

" Je ... je crois. J'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis une éternité." avoue Roy.

Ouais, en effet. Pourtant entre ça et Ishbal, il y a vraiment de quoi. Notre brun préféré soupire, je suis toujours aussi près. J'attends la suite.

" Tu veux un verre d'eau ?" demandais-je.

" Oui je veux bien."

Bouge pas j'y vais. J'ai vite fait de faire l'aller-retour. Voilou. Il me remercie avec un de ces sourires dont je commence à être friande.

" Désolé d'interrompre ta nuit." s'excuse-t-il.

" C'est rien. Tant que t'es sous mon toit je serais là si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Mais évite de me réveiller pour des broutilles sinon ... je te prive de Chantilly."

Ca le fait rire. Bon, on se dit bonne nuit, et je retourne me coucher.

Le lendemain j'ai la surprise de me réveiller dans mon lit. Celui de ma chambre s'entends. Vous devinez ce que ça veut dire ? NON PAS CA ! Bande de perverses ! Tssss ! Je disais donc, je réveille dans mon lit alors que je suis certaine d'être allée me coucher au salon. Normalement je ne suis pas somnambule. Puis je sens quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se plaquer contre mon dos. Mes joues chauffent anormalement. Car je sais qui c'est. Son souffle chaud me fait des frissons.

" _Une seule explication logique : Roy est carrément allé me chercher dans le_ _salon._" pensais-je.

Sur le coup, j' en reste pétrifiée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un truc pareil aller m'arriver... j'aurais compté les jours. Punaise, ça c'est le scoop de l'année. Mustang, le Mustang de FMA, est dans mon lit. Je peine à y croire. Soyez pas jalouses ( _Ndla : ah non ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on sabre le champagne ? _)

Bon. Nouveau dilemme. Que fais-je ? Silence je réfléchis et me met sur le dos... EEEEEEEK ! IL VIENT DE POSER SA TETE SUR MON EPAULE ! AU FEU ! Et avec ça, il pousse un soupir de bien-être. Je mors la couverture.

( _Ndla : à trois, on la tue_ ) Aidez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh non. OH NON! Roy arrête ça tout de suite ! Enlève ta main de mon ventre !

( _Ndla : trois_) Je commence à me demander s'il dort vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ose pas bouger. Je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Veux-tu bien respirer ailleurs que dans mon cou toi ? Oh la vache. On respire, on se calme ... il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il faut que je sorte de là j'étouffe. C'est compter sans lui, car il a une poigne d'enfer. Roy lâche-moi bon dieu, avant que je ne fasse un malaise !

Ouf ! Je suis libre. Il vient de se tourner en grognant. Pfiou ! Illico je sors de la chambre et vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

" Quel réveil !" lâchais-je à mon reflet carmin.

Une heure plus tard, je suis enfin maîtresse de moi-même. Un choc contre la porte de la cuisine me fait savoir que Roy est réveillé. J'ai aussi ma réponse à la question de cette nuit : il est décent. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être en boxer.

Il le fait exprès ma parole. J'ai envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de me provoquer de la sorte. C'est pénible à la fin. Je décide de quitter la cuisine. Roy me regarde passer surpris.

" _Je l'ai vexée ou quoi ?_ " se demande-t-il.

Non, mais pour ton bien-être il vaut mieux que je sorte. Je décide de passer mes nerfs sur la poussière, au son de "I'm with you" d' Avril Lavigne. Roy arrive dans mon dos, et me fait peur.

" Purée Roy ! Me refais pas ça j'ai failli te flanquer une pêche !" dis-je.

" Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Je retourne à mon ménage.

" Marine écoute ..."

Nous y voilà. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'a prise pour son ours en peluche cette nuit.

" Je ... je suppose que tu t'es réveillée dans un endroit inhabituel." commence-t-il.

" Pas tant que ça. C'est mon lit à la base."

" Oui. Hm ! Je ... je suis ... allé te chercher comme tu t'en doute."

En effet. Je ne suis pas somnanbule et je ne vole pas non plus.

" Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... après un nouveau cauchemar, j'ai voulu aller te voir. J'ignore pourquoi ... je sais pas quoi te dire."

" Dans ce cas ne dis rien. Juste une question : ça t' arrive souvent ?"

" Non. C'est la première fois."

Oh. C'est flatteur pour moi. Je lui fais un sourire montrant que je ne lui en veux pas, malgré la torture qu'il m'a causé. Puis je continue mon ménage. Roy me demande quel est le titre de la chanson, qui lui plaît paraît-il.

" I'm with you. Ca veut dire je suis avec toi." répondis-je."

" J'avais remarqué. Et je t'en remercie."

Je me retourne, pour savoir de quoi il parle. Hmmm, j'adore ce sourire. Rien que pour moi en plus ! Ben oui, c'est moi qu'il remercie d'être avec lui. (_Ndla : t'es encore en vie toi ?_) La journée se passe tranquillement. Le soir, Roy veut aller faire un petit tour. Eh bien allons-y. Le temps d'attraper un parapluie et on est partis. L'air de la ville sent bon après la pluie. Il commence à y avoir foule.

Nous rentrons dans un ou deux magasins. Un peu après, on se retrouve dans un bain de foule. Roy et moi on finit par se perdre de vue.

" Roy ? Où est-tu ?" appelais-je.

" Marine ?"

Je parviens à sortir de la foule. Mais Roy a disparu. Je reviens sur mes pas pour tenter de le retrouver. Lui arrive dans une ruelle.

" Hé mon pote ! T'aurais pas l'heure steup ? " lui demande un type.

" Non désolé." réponds Roy.

Il se voit encerclé par cinq types pas très amicaux. Ils ne veulent pas l'heure, réalise-t-il. Roy esquive un coup de poing, mais un autre le saisit par les bras pour l' immobiliser. Tout à coup, une sirène de police retentit, et une voix d'homme se fait entendre :

" Tout va bien monsieur ?"

Tout le monde tourne la tête. Une lumière les éclaire.

" Merde les keufs ! On s'casse !" fait un des loubards.

Ils lâchent Roy et détalent. Roy respire, soulagé.

" Roy !" lançais-je.

" Marine ?"

Il me découvre, une lampe dans une main, le parapluie sur l'épaule et un boîtirer dans la main droite.

" Qu'est-ce que ..." reprend-il.

" C'est un magnéto de Nathan, il l'a oublié chez moi. Ce que tu as entendu c'était un extrait de film. Par chance il traînait dans mon sac, j'ai simplement poussé le volume à fond." expliquais-je en l'abritant.

" I'm with you quoi qu'il arrive pas vrai ?" me dit-il.

" En effet."

Il attrape mon visage et me fait une bise sur le front. Après toutes ces émotions nous retrouvons mon appartement avec bonheur. Je propose à Roy un thé pour le réchauffer. Pendant qu'il boit, une serviette lui tombe sur la tête. Je lui sèche les cheveux.

" Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure." dit-il.

" Mais de rien voyons."

Je vais ranger la serviette. Nathan revient lundi prochain, et Roy va devoir partir. Les meilleures choses ont une fin, ça évite qu'on se lasse. Je m'y étais habituée moi, à le réveiller tous les matins. Il va me manquer ce mec. En parlant de lui, il vient me voir, en pyjama cette fois.

" Quand est-ce que ton copain revient ?" interroge-t-il.

" Lundi prochain. Tu va pouvoir rentrer chez toi."

Roy garde un visage neutre, contrairement à moi. Je suis un peu triste qaund même.

" Tu en fais une tête." fait Roy.

" Ouais ! Je vais être franche tu va me manquer."

Roy sourit.

" C'est réciproque." lance-t-il en se tournant.

Sérieux ? Chic alors ! Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais me coucher de meilleure humeur.


	6. Retour à la normale ou presque

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. En espérant que ça vous a plu et que je vous retrouverais pour une nouvelle fic !**

* * *

Nathan fut de retour au début de la semaine suivante. Dès que je le sus, je filais chez lui illico pour lui rappeler qu'il était responsable de l'arrivée d'un certain alchimiste chez moi.

" Ah oui ... j'avais déjà commencé à étudier la question. Laisse-moi encore un ou deux jours et je pense pouvoir recréer les circonstances qui on permis l'arrivée de Mustang chez toi. Par contre, pourrais-tu emprunter son enregistrement à Noah ? On va en avoir besoin pour le renvoyer." me dit Nathan.

" Ouais, je file la voir avec Roy. Elle examinera ses blessures par la même occasion."

Je sortis de chez lui et passa prendre Roy à mon appart'. Direction l'hôpital où Noah bossait. Noah examina ses blessures, guéries à présent. Les cicatrices n'étaient pas très importantes.

" Quand je pense que je vais devoir subir les mêmes blessures, c'est décourageant." dit Roy.

Noah et moi on se regarda. Ah oui c'est vrai ... voilà qui était contrariant.

" Roy, peux-tu nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît ?" demanda Noah.

" Oui bien sûr." fit ce dernier.

Il sortit de la pièce.

" J'avais complètement oublié qu'il allait être blessé à nouveau." avouais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

" On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Tu te souviens de l'était dans lequel il était en arrivant. Et c'est appelé à être pire puisqu'Archer va lui faire perdre un oeil." rappela Noah.

" Je sais oui, mais il faut que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé autrement."

" J'ai vu qu'Hawkeye paiera le prix fort si Roy ne tue pas Pride. En revanche, s'il le scelle comme prévu mais sans trop de dommages, ça ne devrait pas changer grand chose à l'histoire. De toutes façons, la diffusion est terminée maintenant, et si elle reprend un jour rien ne nous dit qu'elle sera différente." avança Noah.

" D'autant plus que c'est ton enregistrement qu'on va modifier. L'histoire est déjà bouclée avec la fin qu'on connaît tous. Roy m'a dit aussi que cette idée d"aller dans le Nord lui plaisait. Autrement dit, hormis ses blessures ça ne changera pas beaucoup." ajoutais-je.

" On en revient à ce que je disais."

" Oui. Je pense qu'on peut agir. Seulement, ça va nous demander un calcul minutieux. Je vais aller informer Nathan de notre idée, et on va voir ce qu'on pourra faire." conclus-je.

Noah approuva, et je rejoignis Roy dans le couloir. Nous revenons chez Nathan et je lui parle de notre idée. Le colonel est abasourdi par ce qu'il entend :

" Que tu me suive ? C'est hors de question ! Si moi j'ai failli mourir en combattant Pride, n'imagine surtout pas que toi tu va y arriver sans une égratignure !" s'exclame-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me battre, je vais seulement t'aider. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi je sais ce qui peut l'affaiblir, et je sais où ça se trouve. En gros." corrigeais-je.

" Votre idée me paraît réalisable, pour peu que j'arrive à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Mais Marine, le crâne est dans un coffre-fort, et tu ne sais ni où il est ni comment l'ouvrir. Comment compte-tu le prendre sans que Pride s'en aperçoive ?" demande Nathan.

" Je n'ai pas oublié cette partie du problème. C'est aussi pour ça que je viens te voir. Des fois que tu aurais une idée." répondis-je.

Nathan garda le silence le temps de réfléchir.

" C'est quoi cette histoire de crâne ?" interrogea Roy.

" Bradley est un homonculus, une personne ressuscitée à la place d'une autre. Donc après la transmutation il restes des morceaux du corps d'origine. Et c'est le point faible des homonculus. Si on les mets en présence d'un reste du coprs de la personne transmutée, ils perdent tous leurs moyens et on peut les tuer." expliquais-je.

" Tu l'avais d'ailleurs compris quand le gamin de Pride est arrivé et a sorti quelque chose de son sac. C'était son crâne." ajouta Nathan.

" Et mon idée c'est que si tu l'as dès le départ tu l'auras plus facilement sans trop de dommages." continuais-je.

" Effectivement ça serait sympathique." admit Roy.

" Je me demande ..." commença Nathan.

Moi et Roy on tourna la tête vers lui.

" Si je t'envoyais toi la première, et que tu parvienne à prendre le crâne, tu pourrais revenir ici et le donner à Roy, il pourrait ensuite vaincre Pride dès qu'il enrre dans la cave."

" Sauf que si mes collègues me voient arriver avec ça ils risquent de se poser des questions." souleva Roy.

" Ca c'est pas grave. Tu m'a donné une idée Nat. Plutôt que de lui donner, je pourrais simplement le déplacer. Le mettre dans un endroit où Roy pourrait le trouver en arrivant." dis-je.

Nathan hocha la tête. Le plan prenait forme. Il restait encore un ou deux détails à mettre ou point, et on pourrait passer à l'action.

" Et tu sais comment prendre ce crâne ?" demanda Roy.

" C'est le mioche qui l'a. Si Nathan parvient à m'envoyer au moment où il sort de la voiture, je n'aurais qu'à le suivre et à le lui piquer ensuite. Et qui sait, ça évitera peut-être qu'il se fasse tuer lui aussi." répondis-je.

" Ce ne sera que provisoire. Après tout il est censé être mort, et les créateurs de la série ne le réutiliserons pas, fit Nathan. Mais tu as quand même raison, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça."

Bien, je crois qu'on tient notre plan. Sa mise en pratique ne dépends plus que de Nathan à présent. Roy et moi, on le laisse travailler. Pendant que Roy retourne à l'appartement, je retourne voir Noah et lui raconte tout. Elle est d'accord.

" Pour le petit j'ai une idée. Chez moi j'ai un peu de choloroforme, je l'utilisais quand j'étais interne, pour nos travaux. Je peux t'en passer avec un chiffon, tu n'auras qu'à endormir le gosse." me dit-elle.

" Ouais c'est une bonne idée ça. Il nous faudra ton enregistrement aussi."

" OK je vous l'amène ce soir, avec le produit. N'oublie pas de prévenir Roy pour Archer."

" Yep !"

Je reviens chez moi, et trouve Roy avec une bouteille de Chantilly.

" Y'en a plus." me dit-il.

" Déjà ! Purée ça fait la sixième bouteille que tu me descends en quinze jours." dis-je.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire c'est plus fort que moi. Roy adore la Chantilly, c'est devenu sa gourmandise préférée . Me demande comment il va faire pour s'en passer. Tiens ça me donne une idée. Roy jette la bouteille vide, et me demande ce qu'on va manger.

" Commence à faire cuire des pâtes." lançais-je.

Pendant qu'il s'affaire, je me connecte à Internet. Je trouve ce que je cherche au bout de quelques minutes. J'imprime. Puis je vais mettre un peu de musique et vint rejoindre Roy. On fait la cuisine en dansant. Il a progressé dans ce domaine, et remue plutôt bien. Y va faire un malheur à Central.

Le lendemain, Nathan m'appelle. Roy n'est pas encore réveillé, aussi lance-t-il un chapelet de jurons à l'adresse de mon interlocuteur.

" Oui ?" dis-je en décrochant.

" C'est bon, j'ai compris comment procéder. Je lance le test ce matin." annonce-t-il.

" Parfait. Noah t'a apporté l'enregistrement ?"

" Oui, je ne ferais pas de test sinon."

Je sens un présence derrière moi. C'est Roy, visiblement dans le pâté. Comme toujours. Tiens il n'a pas son haut de pyjama, et je lui jette un regard expressif.

Il mets bien dix secondes à comprendre.

" Et au fait, comment tu compte t'y prendre pourqu'on ne prenne pas le jus ?"

" J'ai prévu des combinaisons pour ça. Un truc discret. Je vais voir ce que ça donne là et j'aviserais ensuite." réponds Nathan.

" Ok."

Je raccroche. Roy me demande ce qui se passe, je lui explique l'affaire. Au mot combinaison, il est peu incertain.

" T'inquiètes, c'est pas trop moulant en principe." dis-je.

" Mouais. J'attends de voir."

De son côté, Nathan commence ses expériences. Il abaisse ses lunettes protectrices, et actionne le boîtier récepteur. Les étincelles apparaissent, puis les éclairs et enfin le flash. Son robot-témoin a disparu, et se trouve à présent dans la série. Nathan exulte :

" Wouhou ! "

Le robot étant équipé d'un mécanisme pour le retour, il revient au bout de trois minutes.

" Parfait ! Voyons ce que ça donne." dit-il en le ramassant précautioneusement.

Le robot a ramené quelques données, comme la puissance du voltage au moment du passage.

" _Hmm, de quoi rester inconscient pendant quelques heures. Exactement comme Roy à son arrivée. Mais ce n'est pas mortel. Et puis Roy n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir de problèmes par la suite._" pense-t-il.

Nathan décide de recommencer l'expérience, mais pour tester l'efficacité des combinaisons cette fois. Il attrape un cadavre de souris prise dans un piège, l'enveloppe dans un bout de matière semblable à celle de combi, et lance le processus. Dans la télé, l'infirmière qui a le béguin pour Roy hurle en voyant le cadeau de Nathan.

" Désolé cocotte, c'est pour une urgence." sourit Nathan.

La souris morte revient, apparemment indemne. Nathan l'examine quand même attentivement.

" Bien ! Je crois que c'est bon. On va pouvoir attaquer la première phase du retour de Roy." dit-il.

Je reçois un nouveau coup de fil dans le courant de l'après-midi sur mon portable. Roy et moi on se trouve dans le parc. Nathan m'explique que tout est prêt.

" Compris on arrive." répondis-je.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous voilà chez Nathan. J'ai pris ce qu'il me fallait pour agir. Nathan me passe une combinaison noire ainsi qu'une commande.

" C'est pour revenir. Bouton rouge :départ, bouton vert :retour." explique Nathan.

" Ca marche."

Nathan stoppe la cassette au moment où le fils de Pride va sortir de la voiture.

" Prête ?" demande-t-il.

" Quand tu veux."

Il actionne le tout. La combinaison est reliée aux appareils par infrarouge. Je disparais dans une flash, pour me retrouver la seconde d'après ... dans la série Full Metal. Wow. J'ôte la capuche de la combinaison. La voiture est devant moi,en arrêt sur image. Je me cache dans un buisson. Nathan, qui suit ma progression via la télé, et une caméra que j'ai sur la combi, relance la lecture.

Depuis ma cachette j'aperçois le petit sortir et filer en courant. Je m'élance en gardant une bonne distance. Nous voilà devant la maison de Pride. Punaise la taille de la baraque ! Il entre, je le suis. Le gamin récupère le crâne dans le coffre de son père, et va se dirigier à la cave. Je prépare mon choloroforme.

Ca y est, il va descendre. A moi de jouer. Doucement, j'approche par derrière, le chope et lui plaque le chiffon sur le pif.

" Mmmmmph !" fait-il.

Le produit agit vite, et il s'endort dans mes bras. Je le porte au-dehors, prends le crâne et le cache non loin de l'endroit où Roy doit arriver. Le petit lui, dort près de la porte menant au jardin.

" Première phase : accomplie." dis-je en actionnant la commande.

Nouveau éclairs et nouveau flash, et me revoilà de retour chez Nathan.

" Alors ? Ca fait quoi de s'y retrouver ?" demande-t-il.

" C'est quand même plus rassurant d'être derrière l'écran." dis-je en ôtant la combinaison.

" Bon, je vais me changer et j'y vais." annonce Roy.

" Je te suis, je vais ranger le choloro." dis-je.

On revient chez moi. Roy passe son costume marron. Il sent tout à coup quelque chose dans une poche. Il y met la main et retire une feuille pliée en quatre.

Dessus, la recette de la Chantilly. Petit cadeau de ma part. Roy vient me trouver devant la porte.

" Merci pour la recette." sourit-il.

" Y'a pas de quoi. J'ai été contente de t'avoir chez moi." dis-je.

" Moi aussi ça m'a bien plu. Tu pense ... que toi et les autres pourriez venir un de ces quatre ?" demande-t-il.

" C'est une idée ça. J'en parlerais à Nathan. Avant que j'oublie, Archer va te tirer dessus quand tu va sortir."

" OK je vais faire attention."

Roy me serre contre lui, je lui rends son étreinte, et on se fait même une bise.

Allez, c'est l'heure. Nathan nous attends. Roy enfile une combinaison, il n'y a plus qu'à partir. On lui dit au revoir, et il disparaît. Dans le buisson, il trouve le crâne. Ensuite, il rentre et va à la cave. Roy s'entends parler avec Bradley, crier même. Puis il entend un crépitement, signe qu'il a dû partir. C'est le moment.

Bradley est stupéfait de voir Roy derrière lui, son crâne à la main. Roy enflamme l' homonculus avant qu'il ne réagisse. Puis il brûle le crâne.

" Bien joué Roy." souris-je derrière la télé.

Notre ami sort, et voit effectivement Archer arriver en boîtant. Roy claque et doigts et le consumme.

" Colonel !"

C'est Riza, elle arrive. Roy va la rejoindre, et remarque sa blessure. A la fin, c'est Riza qu'on voit se faire soigner par Roy, et non l'inverse.

" Hé regarde elle rougit !" fait Nathan.

" Ah oui !" dis-je.

L'épisode se termine. Nathan éteint la télé.

" Eh bien ! Quelle aventure quand même !"

" Tu l'as dit ! J'ai rarement autant apprécié tes inventions." souris-je.

" Je pense que je vais quand même la détruire. T'imagine si t'avais été en train de regarde un truc genre Godzilla ?" remarque-t-il.

" J'imagine que l'on aurait plus d'immeuble. Mais sérieux, ne la détruis surtout pas."

" Pourquoi ? Mais t'es nase ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a ?

Grâce à ça on va pouvoir y aller ! Me dis pas que tu va laisser passer une expérience pareille ! " m 'exclamais-je.

" Réflexion faite ..."

" Toi qui est un fan de Riza en plus, tu pourrais la rencontrer. C'est pas donné à tout le monde !" rappelais-je.

Gagné. Il affiche un air absolument ravi :

" Nom d'une diode mais t'as raison ! Je vais la garder précieusement cette invention !"

" Tant mieux ! Parce que celle-là c'est la meilleure !"

" Quand je pense que c'est arrivé par accident ! Mais des inventiosn surper ont vu le jour de cette manière."

Génialissime. Faudra qu'avec Noah on s'organise un petit voyage au pays de l'alchimie un de ces jours.


End file.
